One Last Summer
by Second Chaances
Summary: Carly's moving to California at the end of August, leaving Sam and Freddie alone. The trio have one last summer left together, and Sam and Freddie are determined to make it the best. Its gonna be mad.And, there's a bit of romance in there too...


This is my first fic, so constructive criticism is well appreciated!

Disclaimer- Nah. Don't own iCarly. I do however, own a chocolate bar, which happens to be extremely tasty.

..onelastsummer..

I remember the day Carly broke it to me, and Fredwina that she was moving. Her dad had just arrived back from the naval base he had been working on the past year, and announced that he was being relocated to California.

And this time, Carly was coming too.

Mr Shay seemed think that up-rooting Carly, and sending her to a private school in California before the horrors of high school began was a good idea.

However much Spencer, Carly and me and Freddie protested, Mr Shay refused to listen.

After all, Mr Shay's word was law.

"Its gonna be weird without Carly in high school." I sighed, as I threw bits of popcorn off the fire escape.

Freddie nodded it agreement.

"You're really, really, really upset."

No duh genius.

"First clue?" I sighed.

"Well, your not physically abusing me for a start," He smirked. "And you're throwing away food. That's never a good sign."

I nodded. Freddork was right. Me, throwing away food?

Last time I did that was when my parents divorced..

We sat in silent for a few minutes, staring out at the noisy Seattle night. Sitting out on the fire escape had become a regular thing for was kinda nice actually, not that I'd admit it out loud or anything.

"Its hard to believe that we've only got less than three months left with Carly."

"Two and a half actually."

I punched him. "Helpful Fredweird."

Freddie didn't complain, he just looked at me carefully.

"Since its our last summer together, the three of, shouldn't we do something special?"

I turned towards Freddie, who was sitting on the fire escape.

"Yes! That's exactly what we should do! Freddork, that has to be the best idea your nerdy brain has ever come up with!" I beamed.

What? I had to get an insult in if I was complimenting him.. That's just the way the Samster rolled!

…I've gotta stop calling myself the Samster. It's like hamster. But Saminized…

Too bad Freddie's started calling me that.

Yes, I admitted my own secret nickname to Freddie Benson.

I dunno which is worse- me even having a secret nickname, or Freddie having a secret nickname for me.

"So where do we start?" Freddie questioned.

I raised an eyebrow.

"I think you know."

..onelastsummer..

"Ready?"

Freddie nodded, and we burst in Carly's door, brandishing our water guns.

It was something the three of us used to do when we were little, to start the summer.

Back when Mr Benson was around, and Freddie lived next door to me. But that's a whole other painful story, I am not getting into.

Spraying an unsuspecting Carly from head to toe with ice-cold water, we burst into fits of laughter and collapsed on the couch.

"That was so mean guys!" Carly said, trying to hold back laughter. "My hairs going to frizz!"

"So?" I shrugged. "By the end of the day, you are not going to care."

Carly looked confused.

"Go get dressed, and bring your swim gear Carls. This is going to be the best summer ever!" I said, pushing my best friend towards the stairs.

"Tell me whats going on!" She demanded.

We shook our heads.

"All in due time." Freddie smirked.

I pulled his wrist towards me, and checked the time.

"But, if you don't hurry, we'll be too late." I added.

Carly sighed, realizing we weren't going to tell her anything, and ran upstairs.

"I'll go get our bags Sam." Freddie said, detaching his wrist from my grip, and heading out the apartment door.

I stood in the Shays living room, tapping my converse clad feet off the floor.

"Samantha?"

I turned around, and came face to face with Mr Shay.

"Um.. Hi sir?"

I never knew what to call Carly's dad. He was so formal, it wasn't normal.

Heh.

The Samster is a poet, and doesn't know it.

"Please Samantha, I'm Mr Shay off duty. Where are you and Fredward taking my daughter today?" Mr Shay inquired.

"Some of our old haunts." I said simply.

"Such as?"

I was saved from Mr Shay interrogating me by Freddie bursting back in, my pink and grey chequered vans backpack in his hand, and his slightly more boyish version slung over his shoulder.

No, its not weird that we practically have the same backpack.

We just have similar taste, okay?

"Oh, um. Hi Mr Shay." Freddie said, his face falling.

"Fredward." He greeted. "How is your mother?"

"Fine." Freddie replied stiffly.

We stood in front of Mr Shay awkwardly. Any time you spoke to that man, it felt like an interview for the army or something.

It was not a comfortable experience in a nutshell.

Carly thundered down the stairs, her perfectly straight, not frizzy dark hair pulled back into a ponytail, and her bright pink shoulder bag bursting at the seems.

"Carly, what have I told you?" Mr Shay sighed.

"Don't run down the stairs.." Carly sighed.

"And, those shorts are far too short. Does Spencer let you out dressed like this?"

Carly rolled her eyes."Dad, seriously. Stop."

Mr Shay opened his mouth, but Carly dragged me and Freddie out the door.

"I have my cell phone." She sighed, slamming the door behind us.

"That man.." Carly sighed, adjusting her bag as we walked down the hall. "Is so over-protective."

"Fair enough Carly, those shorts are more of a belt than actual shorts." Freddie pointed out.

I slapped him around the head.

"Shut it Fredwina."

Truthfully, they were ridiculously short, but to each their own I guess.

I prefer surf shorts, or capri's to be honest..

"Carly, this is going to be brilliant!" I announced, linking arms with her.

"We've one last summer together- and we'll make it the best." Freddie added, linking arms with me.

Carly smiled.

"You guys are the best. So, where we going?"

Freddie and I exchanged looks.

"Splash 'n' slide!" We screamed at the same time, and bolted for the bus stop.

..onelastsummer..

Splash 'n' slide.

It was the coolest water park, ever. We went there every summer up till we were eleven, and decided we were to cool to slide down giant plastic slides, screaming our heads off and eating a massive amount of ice cream and hot dogs till we puked.

Today however, it was time to be little kids again.

And slide down giant plastic slides, and eat ice cream, and greasy hot dogs.

What better why to spend the first day of summer?

"C'mon, c'mon!" I said, hopping from one leg to another as we waiting in line to get into the water park.

"Chill Sam, it'll start moving soon." Freddie laughed.

"You owe me a hotdog if we don't get in within the next en minutes…" I said.

Freddie nodded.

"And you owe me one if we do get in within the next ten minutes."

The three of us stood in silence, waiting for the line to move at anything more than a snails pace.

Ten minutes later, we stood inside Splash 'n' Slide.

"I guess I owe you a hot dog." Freddie said.

"And I guess I owe you one!" I replied, heading straight for the hot dog stand.

"Guys…" Carly sighed. "You're not really meant to eat before going into water…"

Ignoring Carly's warning, we each bought a hot dog- with everything on it- and swapped.

Pointless really, but hey, its what we do.

..

Less than ten minutes later, we stood outside the changing rooms, waiting for Carly to finish getting changed.

It amazing how Freddie and I could eat, get into our swim gear, and still be waiting for Carly to be ready.

"C'mon Carly…" Freddie called, knocking on the door. "We're going splashing, and sliding. No need to look perfect."

No answer.

"Carly Shay, if you don't get your butt out here in the next five seconds, I'm going to push you head first down the biggest slide I can find." I threatened.

_Click._

The door opened, and Carly stepped out.

Her hair redone, sunglasses on, and camera in hand.

"Carly…" I sighed. "No camera."

"Or sunglasses." Freddie added. "You're coming down every slide with us."

I nodded, and took them out of her hands, putting them into her locker.

"Here's your key, don't lose it." Freddie pushed the band that had the locker key attached to it.

"Whoo!" I screamed, running towards the biggest slide I could see, Freddie at my heels, Carly dragging behind.

This, was going to be the best summer ever!

.onelastsummer.


End file.
